DWMA Next Generation
by MoonlightStar777
Summary: As things in Death City begin to settle down, the characters we all know, graduate from the DWMA, As they begin families of their own, a rival school appears. As a new threat arises, the school's students will have to band together, because if they don't. Then everything they had been fighting for won't have a meaning.
1. Chapter 1

**Err… I should probably make a chapter on a different story but I couldn't help it!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Soul eater or anything… I mean like if I did why would I make a fan fic?**

**(This story is a combination on the anime and manga version)**

**Chapter 1: New student's arrive at DWMA, The DWMA has a music room?**

* * *

A girl with long white hair and emerald green eyes walked up the steps cheerily with her weapon partner, Viktor. **(Can't think of anything** better...) Viktor had Brownish black hair and Blue eyes. The girl, was dragging him up the stairs. Unlike her, he didn't want to go to the school. "Miyu, do we REALLY have to go to this school?" He complained, earning a death glare from her.

"Are you kidding? If COURSE we have to go to the DWMA!" she nearly shouted at him. As they argued they didn't notice they had reached the top. "Oh, were here." She said.

"Hello, Name, Weapon or Meister." A young lady said tapping her foot.

"Miyu Evans, Meister!" The white haired girl said.

"Viktor, Weapon" the blackish brown haired boy muttered, obviously not wanting to be there.

The lady looked them both over, nodded and shooed them off.

The two agreed to split up and tour the school. But before Miyu could decide where to meet up he was gone. Sighing she began to wander the school. She came across a dark room. She entered the room, she cautiously walked across to a small seat. Lying her head on the cold surface a small noise came from it, startling her. "W-what was t-that?" she stuttered. She brushed her hands against the cold surface, creating dust clouds. She stood and walked to one side of the room, she found a small window and pulled aside the drapes. Looking back at the room she shook her head disapprovingly. There where multiple instruments scattered through out the large room. The room was a light cream color with a shelf of music books. The ground was light color wood panels. There was a piano in the center of the room. There was layers of dust, as if it had not been touched for years.

Miyu picked up the instruments and put them away before picking up a duster and dusting the room. she proceeded to open the rest of the drapes. She smiled and walked towards the piano.

* * *

Viktor had been wandering the school when he came across a room. looking around the room he walked towards a shelf. he pushed back a book which triggered the shelf to move to the side. A big room filled with- "Viktor! you in there?" Viktor's Meister yelled, knocking on the door. Viktor took one look at the room once more before making the book shelf go into place and opening the door. For now, the room was a mystery to all but him. or so he thought

* * *

Youll never guess what was in the room Mwhaha! A link to the song Miyu was playing: watch?v=-sxQWq7CfJ0 its from Final Fantasy

**Edited again, way shorter. Anyways, next chapter is **Spoiler!****

**Gray Star (guess who's kid he is!) And his Weapon partner. Seeya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, Nor will i ever. **

**First Day of School. The big mans son is showing up here?**

...

"Today is the day that I will go to this school to surpass god! HAHAHA!" Shouted a boy with dark blue hair, dark bluish green eyes, and a gray star on his left eye.

His weapon partner, a girl with Cherry red eyes and Cherry Blossom pink long straight hair pulled back into a pony tail was making a worthless attempt to get them up the stairs. "Gray star! Your attracting to much attention!" She whispered.

Gray star was wearing basically a gray version of what Black Star used to wear. His weapon partner, Mankai was wearing a gray knee high dress with short sleeves. She had gray and pink stripped finger less gloves and black boots. She had a gray star on her left glove and was actually a head SHORTER than gray star. When they reached the top they stood in line behind a white haired girl and a brownish black haired boy.

"Name, Weapon or Meister." The lady asked with a bored look on her face.

"Gray Star, Meister, I WILL SURPASS GOD HAHAHA!"

"That's nice kid." The lady said.

"Sakura Mankai, Weapon, I go by Mankai." The pinkette said with a smile.

The lady looked them over, gave a glare to Gray Star and shooed them off.

*Later that day*

Gray Star had found out that there was a music room, not that he cared, but no one told him, he was the last to know. "How dare they not tell their future god about a room in the school?"

"Gray Star why does it mater, you don't even LIKE music." Mankai muttered under her breath.

"Your right! I should find out who didn't tell me about the room first!" He shouted before running off.

"Did he just say 'Your right?'" Mankai muttered, confused. "G-gray Star!" She yelped, realizing he had left.

"YOU! Did you not tell your future god about the Music Room?" He shouted pointing at Miyu, who was the first person he saw.

"Who exactly _ARE_ you?" Miyu asked.

"I am Gray Star! Your future god!" He said.

'Why does that sound familiar...' Miyu thought to herself.

"Well Tiny being? did you find the music room and not tell me?"

Miyu threw a book at Gray Star, resulting in him falling to the ground with blood spouting from him.

After recovering Gray Star stood and pointed a finger in her face. "I challenge you Miyu Evans, (Yes he knows her name, she's The granddaughter of a Death Synthe and A daughter of one as well) to a Fight!"

Miyu sighed and pushed his finger away. "Whatever, lets get this over with." Mankai Transformed into a Chain Synthe and Gray Star stood on the opposite side of the courtyard from Miyu.

Miyu was the first to move, she charged forward and swung her weapon forward. Gray Star dodged and threw one end of the Chain Synthe at Miyus weapon, it swung around twice. "H-hey! What are you doing!" she yelped, pulling against the chain.

Gray star pulled the Chain hard and Miyu dropped her weapon, letting it slide across the courtyard. At the moment everything was quite. Miyu stared at her weapon then at Gray Star. _'Damn it! how am I supposed to get my weapon back?_' Miyu thought to herself. She ran straight towards her weapon, which was right next to Gray Star, as he started his speech.

"I knew a tiny person like you couldn't beat me, I am the biggest person ever and I Will Surpase god! HAHAHAA!" He yelled with an insane look.

"Shut." Miyu said through gritted teeth, catching Gray Stars attention.

"What?"

"UP!" Miyu finished, she kicked him in the 'spot' and grabbed her weapon. She hit him with the pole so he fell over and leaned the pole on his chest. "Not so smart now Gray Star?" she said before letting Viktor transform back and helping Gray Star up. Miyu reached put a hand "No hard feelings?"

"A future god cannot stay made at his subjects!" he said before shaking her hand.

...

Me: And then there was Two!

Miyu: Actually then there was 4 =.="

Me: Er... Anyways... Join us Next chapter for a Symmetry obsessed Girl, DEATH THE KITTEN!

DTKitten: And my W-weapon P-partners... *Eye brow twitches* TOMMI! Y-you ruined the paintings S-symmetry! *Runs after him ranting about the importance of Symmetry*

Me and Miyu: Anyways... Seeya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've been updating this story alot lately! **

**Second day of School. The reapers daughter shows up at the DWMA? **

* * *

A girl around the age of 13 or so walked through her house. That girls name was Death the Kitten. She had a medium shade of brown colored hair, and three white stripes halfway around the right side of her head. She had gold eyes as well.

Her weapon partners, Mick and Tommi were twins. They were supposedly identical but there height and eye color changed that. Mick was 5'1 and had brown hair and green eyes. While Tommi was 4'8 and had Brown hair and blue eyes.

Kitten was wearing a white long sleeved dress shirt with a black coat over it and the coat had white bars on it. She wore a black skirt and black boots. and white socks. She had a clip in her hair with the reapers mask on it.

The twins wore the same out fit consisting of, a Red tank tops, jeans and black shoes. Kitten had let them chose this outfit, she said she didn't care as long as it was same.

The 'twins' were standing outside of the door, waiting for Kitten. "Come on Kitten! We don't have all day!" One of them yelled.

She adjusted one of her paintings before walking out.

"Perfectly symmetrical!" she said with a happy sigh, not even noticing that she was called 'Kitten'

"Yeah, and we're four hours late." The elder twin, Mick sighed.

"Well we wouldn't have been late if _someone _hadn't bumped into one of my paintings and made me have to replace everything in the house!" Kitten sighed, glaring at Tommi.

_'Did she really have to replace everything? Couldn't she have just tilted the painting back in place?' _Tommi thought, sighing_._

* * *

Yeah... Major writers block... I'm kinda stuck... Yeah... XD look forward to the next chapters!

Character descriptions for no reason:

Miyu Evans

12(Idk the age there supposed to be.. So)

Female (Duh!)

Appearance: Miyu has long white hair down to mid back and emerald green eyes. She has in between tan and fair colored skin. She wears Long sleeved light Emerald green shirt and a black coat like Makas. She wears a Emerald and black checkered skirt and black boots.

Personality: Miyu is the type of person that when angered, you know you've made a mistake. She's Loyal, Forgiving (Unlike me, Anime characters are so different than me, it would take a miracle to get me to forgive... Sometimes..), she'll go head first into a fight alone or not without a plan and is the most likely to get herself killed. Besides that she's fairly smart.

Daughter of Maka and Soul.

Viktor

12

Male

Appearance: Brownish Black hair, dark blue eyes. He has tan skin. He wears a blue shirt under a black coat. He wears jeans and black shoes.

Personality: Viktor can be, surprisingly, the voice of reason when Miyu ends up in a fight she can't handle. When she gets mad or influenced by madness he's always there to pull her back. Other than that he's sarcastic, fairly friendly, and not the brightest.

(The rest I explained so... Peace!)

Moon: *Jumping up and down in joy*

Miyu: Er... Moon?... Moon?!... MOON! * yells in moons ear*

Moon: Wha-!? Oh guess what! I might end up making a new story, but 1. I need to finish a story (although I DID just stop writing one) and 2. I need more info on the game its based of... I'll give you all a hint each chapter!

Hint: It starts with a K and is one of THE most popular games to be written as a fan fiction on this website!

Bye!


	4. Update

**Hey! so i have a few things so say! first: i DID edit the first chapter AGAIN but, im typing on my phone, and i accidentally hit a different button changing the page before i could save it. and Second: *Starts to hyperventilate* I have 5 reviews so far?! (6 counting mine) I've never had that many reviews EVER! *passes out* **

Akir: What should we do?

Miyu: Dunno, wait What are you doing here Akir?!

Mankai: *Sweat drops as the two start to fight. Pushes Moon into room and locks the door so Moon can not escape*

Miyu: Oh! And the lucky winner of the contest for guessing the game the stories based off of is! *drumroll* Vampireninja101! The game was Kingdom Hearts!

Akir: it wasn't a contest...

Moon: *Somehow breaks out of room* We need Ocs/Names for the story! So yeah... *disappears*


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello! Welcome to the 4th chapter of this amateur fanfic!**

I **need not Disclaim, no one on this website ones anyone the games/ tv shows etc. they write about, its a freaking FANFICTION website!**

* * *

:

Chapter 4: Students all go to class. The student teacher has madness within her?

As the students of the DWMA filled into their classes, they knew, this would be an interesting year.

"Viktor? Why is everyone staring at us...?" The white haired Meister whispered.

"Heck if I know," Viktor said with a shrug, as if not caring.

"That's helpful." She hissed, glaring.

As the two reached the class they somehow felt as if there was extreme madness inside the room. Miyu frowned before opening the door reluctantly. Revealing a snow haired girl with glasses and silverish gold eyes. She was wearing an oversized lab coat that went past her feet, underneath was a black skirt and a grey shirt. Her long snow colored hair was waist length and put into a ponytail.

Miyu and Viktor sat in the third row from the front, Gray Star and Mankai behind them, and a brown haired girl with two boys on either side of her in front of them. The shorter boy seemed to be drawing something. As he finished he put the picture in front of him for the girl to see. "Look Kitten!" he said.

The girl looked at the picture, her eyes widening, "W-w-w-where's the symmetry?" she hissed, towering over him.

He laughed, "there isn't any!"

The girls right golden eye twitched and she fell to the ground. As if dieing with her eyes open, symmetrically of course. The boy burst out laughing and the other facepalmed. Miyu snatched the picture away, it was a picture of the girl, and a man, half of the girls face on the right and half of the mans face on the left. Their golden eyes were both the same, both had straight, mature expressions, the man had three white stripes on the left side of his head and the girl had three on the left. Seemed perfectly symmetrical to her.

Then she realized what set the girl off. The hair color and hair length! The man had shorter, black hair. And the girl, longer shoulder length, brown hair, her bangs were perfectly straight and even, while the mans was fairly even, but not perfectly. The girls hair was curly while the mans was not. 'Sheesh, if her hairs curled... How LONG does it take her to get it perfectly symmetrical...' she thought.

Miyu could just imagine.

"SILENCE!" The snow haired girl yelled, she threw a scapel at Gray Star, who was yelling about future gods, future goddesses, this and that, the scapel shut im up pretty quick.

Friela noticed the "Dead" girl in the middle of the room. "Ok, who killed the reaper girl?" She muttered, mostly to herself, as she dragged her to her seat next to the twins. Returning to the front, she looked around the room.

"My name is Friela. I am your teacher for today, the regular teacher, my father, Stein is gone." She said with am ultra bored look. A crash was heard from the doorway. Friela blinked over at the source of sound in surprise. "Pap-" She covered her mouth with on hand and the other flew to a large screw in her head, cranking it she continued, "Professer, I wasn't expecting you to show up to class today..." Friela said confused, stepping towards the corner of the room as Stein started class.

Frielas thoughts drifted to the large screw in her head. As Stein started the lesson, Friela made her way to the empty seat net to Miyu, in fear of a dissection. She began thinking about repainting the screw.

Miyu toke notes, obviously. Viktor looked incredibly bored and looked ready to sleep. The shorter twin, Tommi, drew random pictures on a worksheet like page will laughing like a moron. Mick, stared at the front, but multiple times sighed at his brothers stupidty. Friela eventually hit her head on her desk in boredom.

Gray Star was drawing a picture of him ontop of the world. On the back her wrote in HUGE letter: GRAY STAR. Mankai was attempting doing notes. And DTKitten, eventually woke up and began insulting herself about her hair.

As class ended, students filed out of the room.

Outside the now not as chaotic room, a shadow lurked by a window. Golden eyes stared at the students.

Miyu turned to the window from the doorway. She saw a flash of gold. Shrugging she exited the room, not bothering to guess what the flash of gold was.

* * *

DUN DUN DUHHHH

Moon: WHO COULD IT BEEEEE?

Miyu: Duh its-

Moon: NO! *Suddenly appears by Miyu and locks her in closet* No spoliers. -.-'

Miyu: HEY LEMME OUT!

Moon: You'll NEVER guess who was outside the class. Well you probabley will.

Hint: THE person, seems to never die. -.-


	6. IMPORTANT

**So... I was cleaning my room today, and accidently stepped on my laptop, and my laptop has been jumped on by my sister, and so, it finally broke, but I'm still able to use it, kinda, **

**I'm going to re-do this story, with a new plot, and a few new characters!**

**So... it's gong to be harder for me to write on the laptop, but there are other computers in the house, so Il be able to get a few chapters written with a decent amount of privacy (hopefully)**

**There's also the chance of getting a replacement..**

**So, until next time..**


	7. Update!

**Hi Everyone! (My laptop got fixed! x3)**

**I'm going to re-write this story (once again O_O) because I didn't like the story line and the way the characters acted. **

**Sooo yeah, I'm going to see how long I can write until I'm like: YOUTUBE! MUST RETREAT TO YOUTUBE! **

**Youtube has once again became the only thing I do *Headdesk***

**Soo, until next time!**


End file.
